The present invention relates generally to the field of computer efficiency, and more particularly to helping a computer user increase computer efficiency.
Many tasks scheduled on calendar programs require certain amounts of processing, memory and execution time. For example, scheduled meetings where screen sharing occurs require computing resources. Screen sharing is often used to accomplish tasks such as viewing runtime reports, which also require CPU utilization and memory consumption. Other schedulable tasks that consume computing resources include, for example, virtual training.
Executing two or more computing tasks simultaneously often results in poor computing performance. Poor computing performance can manifest itself as slow computing or even program malfunctions, such as freezing and crashing. In general, overloading a computer CPU and memory is often harmful to the computer and wastes time.